Processors, whether graphics processing units (GPUs), digital signal processors (DSPs), central processing units (CPUs), or the like, perform many different types of operations in a variety of different contexts. These operations often require a significant amount of power. Power consumption of a processor may be further exacerbated by the fact that the operations are performed repetitively over a period of time to complete a given signal processing task. For example, in the case of graphics processing, applying a texture filter to an image or a series of images when rendering video may be particularly power intensive.